


Greeting from Nasitaaq

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: For Prompt fill 67: Correspond. I have several ideas for this one, but this was the first one to come together





	Greeting from Nasitaaq

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt fill 67: Correspond. I have several ideas for this one, but this was the first one to come together

 

_[this letter is travel-stained and ragged around the edges, sporting rips and other marks that make it clear it visited a few other destinations before finding its way to the intended recipient. Wrapped inside is a simple but exquisite wooden figurine of an artic fox, smoothed and polished until it shines]_

Hey Tav,

Hope everything’s going alright for you. I know being Lady of Caed Nua wasn’t ~~your first choice~~ something you were looking forward to, but it has to have some perks. Nothing is life is ever all bad.

My main reason for writing is to explain the enclosed fox. When I got home from looking for Persoq, it turned out Najuo picked up whittling while I was gone. (Can’t say I’m surprised. He’s always been a creative kid, liked doing things with his hands, and he didn’t have anything else to do after he finished his lessons) I told him about how you like to whittle, animals and such, and he decided it was his goal in life to be as good as you. This carving is the first one someone  offered him coin for. He figured that means he’s at least as good as you now. He wouldn’t sell the fox, said it’s special, but he does carve and whittle things for people. They pay him or make trades, this isn’t just a hobby for him anymore.

Me and Kallu are both proud of him. He decided he wanted you to have this one--hopefully it doesn’t get too banged up on the way--because you were an inspiration to him. Apparently I talk about you a lot, since Yakona and Malaak agreed with him. Congratulations, Tav, you’re a role model to a trio of kids who never even met you. How’s that feel?

As for the rest of my family--might as well, right? Since I spent so long gabbing about Najuo--Kallu’s thrilled that I’ve started stepping back from the hunts to spend more time at home. I think he missed me even more than he let on(which was already a lot). My search for Persoq was so long, hunting’s kind of lost its appeal for me. I’d rather stay close to home.

Besides, Yakona’s grown up into a fucking top knotch huntress if I do say so myself. Self taught most of the way, too. She knows what she’s doing better than most. She can represent our family in the hunts both great and small. I know she’ll do a good job. I’m just glad her wolf and Itumaak get along when she’s home.

Malaak just started an apprenticeship with one of Massuk’s masons. He has a knack for building, and there were four of the best fighting over him. He got to pick, and went with Master Qaniit, since he’s the most experienced. It’s going well so far, and he’s excited by all he’s learning.

And I guess that’s everything. I’ll probably never be in the Dyrwood again, but if you ever find yourself within shouting distance of Nasitaaq, feel free to swing by. We’d love to see you, and catching up is so much easier to do in person.

~Sagani


End file.
